1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for power self-regulation in a high-power induction type power source, particularly to a method that enables transmission of data signals by induction for power regulation, so that power supply (PS) modules and power receiving (PR) modules transfer power and data signals synchronously, and PS modules perform analysis, processing and power regulation adaptively after receiving data signals inductively.
2. Description of the Related Art
For induction type power sources (or known as wireless chargers) currently seen in the marketplace, they utilize two coils to operate: one is used as a power supply (PS) end to transmit electric power, and the other functions as a power receiving (PR) end to receive the electric power. As wireless power energy may heat metal objects and cause danger, like an electromagnetic furnace, it will also have impact on charged objects, making them liable to damage or failure due to heating.
For safety purposes, PS and PR ends of induction type power sources must recognize each other before electric power is supplied. In response to such functional requirement, it is necessary to find a method for controlling data code transmission established at PS and PR ends, and the function of data code transmission must be considerably steady to secure reliable power transfer. Among induction type charging systems of conventional use, induction type power sources can operate only when a fixed distance between the PS coil and the PR coil is kept. When the relative distance between the coils varies, the PS output cannot be changed effectively to make the PR end receive steady energy, thus making restrictions over transfer of power energy after the relative distance between coils changes. In addition, the output power of high-power induction type power sources needs to be increased or dropped in response to changes in output power requirements at the PR end, and the changing requirements of the PR end shall be regulated by the PS end through wireless induction. Since there is no real signal wire connection, it is rather difficult to take control over regulation.
Therefore, what those engaged in this field need urgently to research and improve is how to overcome the problem of safe power transmission and disadvantage of limited coil induction scope at time of inductive power transmission from electronic devices of conventional use, as well as the problem that the power at the PS end cannot change with power requirements at the PR end, causing high transmission power to produce low efficiency or low transmission power to produce insufficient power output of the PR end.